The plan
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: Gwens and Morganas plan doesn t work out as entirely as planned because Merlin and Arthur are both a bit too clueless. :P Arthur/Merlin One-shot


_Yay, so these guys are my new obsession and you just have to admit that they´re gorgeous and adorable together! :P Those looks are just sooo…..*awwww*_

_Anyway, this idea came to my mind a few days ago and now I decided to write it down!_

_It´s set after the last episode of season 2 and this whole Morgana story never happened so she´s still in Camelot._

_I dedicate this to Courtney, cause she´s awesome! 3 you hunni!!_

_In case you haven´t noticed, this is slash. So don´t like, don´t read! ;D_

_For those of you, who continue reading, I hope you like it and don´t judge it because of the gramma mistakes please, because English is not my first language!_

_I don´t own anything. If I did, there would be no Gwen/Arthur and this story would so happen! :P

* * *

_

The silhouette of Camelot appeared as he left the forest he had been walking through for the past few days.

Déjà Vu. It almost felt like it had felt the first time when he came here, but this time, Merlin knew what he had to expect.

_Dear Merlin,_

_I hope this letter will reach you in time. _

_We miss you a lot here in Camelot, life isn´t the same! I hope you are well and that you found what you were looking for on your journey._

_But the real reason for my letter__ is a request I have, a request that we have._

_On July 24__th__ this year, we will celebrate our wedding and we would love to have you here with us._

_It would be a pleasure to see you again!_

_Lots of love, Gwen_

The night they had returned home after the fight with the great dragon, Merlin had left Camelot. He had saved Arthurs life once again but he had also known that all Arthur could think of on their way back was Gwen. And as they hugged something inside of Merlin cracked, it had been his heart. Right there was the point where he decided to leave Camelot, to save himself.

All he left was a quick note, saying that he needed some time on his own. He never returned or sent a letter again.

It had been almost a year maybe more, Merlin had stopped counting the days.

There was a voice inside of his head, telling him not to go any further, because seeing Arthur again, and seeing him marry Gwen, would break his heart into even more pieces, but he was linked to both of them in too many ways not to appear to their wedding.

He would only have to pretend and hide his feelings again for a few days, just as he had done it before.

* * *

As Merlin passed the gate and entered the courtyard he found it almost empty, only a few guards we´re wandering around, doing their job.

There was this strange feeling inside of him. On one side it felt like coming home, but on the other side he felt like running away because he knew what was going to happen if he wouldn´t.

Suddenly the doors on top of the stairs flew open and Gwen came running towards him.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I knew you would come! Merlin, I´ve missed you so much!" she let go off him and gave him a warm smile.

Merlin couldn´t help but smiling back. Gwen was still the same, and he had missed her too.

Now, Merlin saw Morgana coming down the stairs, also smiling at him.

And then, there he was: Arthur Pendragon, the future King of Camelot, his Master, his best friend, the biggest prat on earth, and the love of his life.

Merlin's heartbeat accelerated as Arthur came closer. He had known that this would happen and all he wanted to do right now was to run away, but it was too late.

This look on Arthur's eyes, his familiar face, he had missed it so much. Merlin tried to find something he could say, something that would actually make sense but suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him and stopped breathing for at least 3 seconds. Then he inhaled Arthur smell and he almost fainted. He couldn´t define what his smell was like, he just knew it was the best thing he had ever smelled.

"Hell, Merlin! I thought you were dead or something!" Arthur smiled as he pulled back to face his ex servant.

Merlin didn´t know what to say or to do, his head was spinning and he was just glad that he was still able to stand on his feet.

"Did you run out of words because of my gorgeous charisma?" Arthur joked and a huge grin spread across his face.

He didn´t know how right he was.

"S…sure, your absolutely irresistible charisma!" Merlin tried to say it in the most sarcastic way it was possible, but he wasn´t even really convinced of his own words.

"Merlin…!" Arthur wanted to shoot back, but Gwen was faster.

"Guys, stop it!" she tried to be serious, but she couldn´t hide the little smile that appeared on her face. It was almost like Merlin had never left.

"I´m sure Merlin is really tired after this journey. Let him get some rest. I don´t want him to fall asleep at the wedding tomorrow."

There it was again and it hit Merlin with a strike. He looked at Gwen and then over to Arthur.

His heart cracked and it felt like if he could never put the pieces back together.

It was almost ironic, because it was his own fault. He should have never come back here again.

* * *

An hour later, Merlin was in his room, he wasn´t even entirely sure how he got there.

Gaius was visiting an old friend out of Camelot, but Gwen told Merlin that he would be back by tomorrow.

Gaius was probably the only one who ever knew the real reason he left Camelot, the only one who understood how he felt, and how he was still feeling.

Memories were coming back, memories of all the things he had been through with Arthur.

He was stupid, stupid to come back here again. There was a reason he left and never decided to come back again. He promised to himself that he would never let Arthur hurt him again and now he broke this promise because of a wedding invitation?

"Maybe he was right when he said that I´m an idiot…" Merlin tried to fight the tears that were coming.

"He´s not worth it!" and the moment he said, he knew it wasn´t true. Arthur was worth dying for.

* * *

Merlin didn´t know for how long he stayed in this position, staring at the wall in front of him, as suddenly the door opened.

"So you really are still here? I can´t believe he didn´t talk to you!" it was Gwen.

Merlin turned his head and looked at her, confused.

"Who didn´t talk to me?" it was totally dark outside now so Merlin assumed that it was late. "And shouldn´t you be sleeping?! Or do you want to fall asleep at your own wedding?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "How is it possible for me to sleep if you guys can´t work your own things out?!"

Now Merlin was really confused. "What?"

"This didn´t entirely work out as planned, we thought that we might let you do the rest of it, but it seems like we have to do all the work." She rolled her eyes again.

"Gwen…are you mad at me? And what exactly are you talking about? And who is _we_?"

Gwen sighed and looked at Merlin. "First of all, I´m not mad at you, but at Arthur. And secondly, _we_ is Morgana and me."

Merlin interrupted her. "Why are you mad at Arthur? Shouldn´t you then be with him, working things out, since you´ll marry him tomorrow?!"

"It should be Arthur and you working things out, Merlin!" Gwen answered, arms crossed in front of her chest.

No, she couldn´t know about this, this was not possible.

"Merlin, look. I know why you left Camelot. I know how you feel."

So she did know. But…how?

"W…what?" he stuttered. "How…how do you know?"

A small smile spread across her face. "Oh Merlin, it was obvious! The way you looked at him, the way you talked about him, just everything. We all knew, except for Arthur of course, because he was too blind to see it."

Merlin didn´t know how to react. He didn´t know if he should apologize now or say nothing, or maybe just run away as fast as he could.

"Gwen…I…I…"

She shook her head. "No Merlin, listen! I wanted to talk to you about this all the day you came back from the battle, but then you just left and we didn´t know where you went. You should have seen Arthur, he didn´t talk to anyone for at least 2 weeks and we never saw him laugh again since you left."

Merlin couldn´t believe what Gwen was telling him, he wanted it to be true more than he had wanted anything else in this world, but he didn´t want to raise any hopes.

"That´s not fair Gwen…" he whispered and the tears were coming back again. "It´s not fair! Why are you telling me this the day before his wedding?" he looked up and their eyes met.

"See, that´s why I´m mad at Arthur! Morganas and my plan would have worked out perfectly if he would have just talked to you but no, he just stays in his room, making you believe I´m really going to marry him tomorrow!"

This was too much for Merlin, he didn´t know what Gwen was talking about.

"What…what do you mean by _making me believe that you will really marry him tomorrow_?"

Gwen now finally sat down beside the young sorcerer and took his hands into hers.

"If Arthur would have talked to you, you would have talked about the wedding and he would have told you that I won´t marry him and then you two would have finally come clean about your feelings!"

In Merlin's head was nothing but confusion, thoughts were racing. What was this all about? Come clean about their feelings?

"So you´re not gonna marry tomorrow?" he asked and Gwen smiled.

"Yes, I will marry tomorrow." She answered.

"But…you won´t marry Arthur?!" now she shook her head.

"Hell no, why marry Arthur if I can have the bravest knight at Camelot?! Merlin, read the letter again! There´s not a word of me marrying Arthur, it just says _we_."

Now it made click. "You´ll marry Lancelot?"

Gwen nodded and smiled again. "Morgana and I came up with this plan, because we knew that this was the only chance to get you back to Camelot. Arthur was too proud and too hurt to go and search for you, so he tried to forget about you. That only made him unhappier as he already was and I knew you weren´t happy either so I wrote this letter and sent it to your mother, hoping that she would deliver it to you."

Merlin couldn´t believe what he was just hearing, this couldn´t be true!

"And if Arthur would have talked to you just now, things would have been much easier!"

Merlin got up from his chair. "So…so you think I should go and talk to him?" he looked insecure.

"Yes please! And you better do that right now, because I need some sleep!" Gwen smiled and hugged Merlin. "Go!"

* * *

Just a few minutes later, the young sorcerer found himself in front of Arthur's room.

He stood there, not knowing whether to knock or not. Merlin still couldn´t believe that what Gwen said should be true. He wanted it to be true more than anything else in the world, but he just couldn´t believe it.

Suddenly the door opened and Arthur was right in front of him. The prince startled and Merlin´s heart skipped a beat. "A…Arthur!" he gasped.

"M…Merlin!"

They both stood there, facing each other for a while and nobody was able to say something.

"Would…would you like to come in?" Arthur finally managed to say and Merlin only nodded.

There was silence for another two minutes before both of the boys wanted to say something at the same time.

Merlin started with "Gwen told me…" and Arthur started with "Morgana told me…"

They both stared at each other for a moment and then bursted out into laughing.

For the first time in this past year, Merlin felt free and he felt like he was home again, this familiar room, the smell, the warmth. This was where he belonged.

Without even noticing it, he had stepped closer to Arthur, their faces only inches apart now.

"You really are an idiot Merlin you know that, right? Just leaving me in the middle of the night, never to come back, are you crazy?" Merlin could see the wet shimmer in his princes' eyes.

"I thought you didn´t want me." The young black haired boy whispered.

"How can you possibly think that? You´re everything I ever wanted Merlin! I just…couldn´t express it the way I wanted to."

Hearing this, the little shattered pieces of Merlin´s heart suddenly seemed to be brought back together again and without a warning, he closed the gap between them.

Touching Arthur's lips was almost more than he could take. They were soft and warm and this kiss sent shivers up and down Merlin's spine.

Suddenly he felt himself being pushed onto the bed, Arthur above him, placing each hand beside Merlin´s head.

"You don´t know how long I´ve waited for this!" Arthur whispered and a warm smile spread across his face.

"Are you sure…that this is ok…? I mean, is that appropriate?" Merlin suddenly asked, causing Arthur to laugh. "Who was the one saying that I can change things when I´ll be king?" he said and leaned in to kiss Merlin again.

"I won´t let you leave me again, no matter what. I love you."

* * *

_Yeah…maybe a bit cheesy in the end but whatever, I love cheesy __love stories! :P  
Anyway, thanks for reading, comments are appreciated! :D_


End file.
